


Welcome to Kirkwall, Fenris

by reddish



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddish/pseuds/reddish





	Welcome to Kirkwall, Fenris

Viona Hawke closed the door to Danarius’s mansion behind her and the group, holding her staff like a walking stick. Fenris stood in front of the entrance, leaning against an ivy-covered column.

“I should have known,” he muttered.

“Pardon?” Viona tilted her head.

“Magic has chased me, haunted me at every turn in my life. I ran across borders to escape my Master, only to find myself in the company of _more_ mages.” He pushed away from the wall with an unclad foot. “I saw you, casting spells in there. I don’t know why I didn’t notice it sooner. Perhaps I wanted to believe…”

Viona slowly placed her staff in the sling on her back. “Believe what?” she asked, taking a careful step toward the elf. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Carver bristling, his hands clenched into fists, but she turned to shake her head at him.

Fenris waved her question away. “It doesn’t matter. I saw you casting healing magic in there earlier. I even felt your magic,” he shuddered, “on me. Do you use these abilities to protect all your fellow mages?” He was sneering.

“Hey!” Carver shouted while attempting to push his way forward. “If you have a problem with my sister, you have a problem with me, Elf.”

Viona was seething, but she pushed Carver back and stared Fenris down. “You have no right. You don’t know me at all, nor do you know why I do what I do.”

The tattooed elf appeared to calm slightly, but he was no less curious and demanding. “Tell me, then. What do you want? What do you use your magic for?”

“I use my magic to protect people, yes, but only people who _deserve_ protection. Trust me, that does not account for a great deal of other mages I’ve met. But you seemed like you fit the bill. That’s why I offered to help you in the first place, Fenris.”

His brow furrowed, but the answer seemed to satisfy him enough. “Many claim their intentions to be good, but I have learned the hard way that intent is nothing. Especially with mages. The temptation for power is too strong for most.”

“Well, stick around, then. See for yourself whether I’m like ‘most’ mages.” Viona spat, meeting Fenris’s gaze with a hard stare. She softened her stance on the follow-up. “Look, Fenris, you’ve clearly experienced a great deal of things I could never understand, but that doesn’t give you the right to treat me like shit. I’m not your enemy. Okay?”

“Understood,” Fenris grumbled. “But I will be watching.”

“I expect nothing less. But if you follow me, you’ll listen to me? Not _obey_ , but listen?”

Fenris nodded silently. 

Viona smiled for the first time that night. “Good. Now that we have an understanding, would you like to be left alone, or would you like to join the rest of us for a drink?”  She gestured to Varric and Carver.

“I…” Fenris blinked, clearly taken aback. “I could use a drink.”

“Aha. Something we agree on,” Viona said with a smirk. “Come on then. To the Hanged Man. We can talk follow-up strategy on this Danarius fellow.”

“You don’t have to pretend to care about my problems,” he grumbled.

Viona paused. “Who’s pretending? Anyone who holds another person as property deserves to die. It’s too bad for Danarius that he picked a handsome elf who ended up in my town.”

The group was starting to walk toward the Hanged Man, which gave Fenris cover for the awkward blush he experienced briefly.

“Your town?” Varric chuckled. “When did that happen?”

“Oh, sometime in the last year, I guess. Somewhere between all the assassination attempts.”

Fenris caught up to the group and glanced at Viona. “Er, were those made on you or by you?”

Viona flashed him a grin. “Both.”

Varric clapped Fenris on the back. “Settle in, broody. You’re going to have fun with us.”


End file.
